The creators
Here you can read about the main core of members in our very own Masters of Sighisoara Team. Max (HeroofPunk) Born in Gothenburg, western Sweden on a cold November morning somewhat 20 years ago. I started to play Heroes 3 when it came out (in 1999), and was far too young to understand what I was really doing. Instead I decided to find me some cheats and then started to play through a number of my self-made maps with thousands of both Arch Angels and Dragons. I first came up with the idea of what later evolved into the Sighisoara project after some inspiration coming from a teacher in the Swedish language. We had a day of "having fun" at school and got to paint our very own "fantasy world maps" as an assaignment. A few days later, I was still thinking of the map I'd drawn and decided to go for a redraw. I then sat down back at home in my room and painted down what today is known as the world of Sighisoara. Anyone following the project knows for sure that I have had my ups and downs considering activity and loyalty to the project. However, in my mind I have never truly let go of it. There have been times when I've wished this whole universe to be real. It is astonishing to realize how "easy" it is to create a world with so much depth and details in it. Olavi (Yurian Stonebow) Born in Sipoo, southern Finland on the 25th of October 1982 under the Scorpio star sign. My journey into the world of Heroes of Might and Magic started in the last days of December 1999 when my younger brother introduced me to his new addictive turn based strategy game called Heroes III, a Christmas present he'd just received from our parents a mere days ago. Little did I know that this would turn out to become a pivotal moment in my gaming history. One of the best strategy games of all times had entered my life to stay. Over a decade later, and almost two dozen self-made single scenario and campaign maps in my record, my gaming life still has a strong Heroes III focus stamped on it. Heroes III celebrated its 16th anniversary in March 2015, and yours truly shall wittness his 33th birthday in October 2015. Time truly flies fast past us all. These days I consider myself to be an "old wave" type of player. No fancy graphics are needed nor is an intrusive active DRM that can only serve to spell ruin for the oh-so "modern" games. With half-baked AI becoming the norm in strategy games more and more (a la Heroes VI), it's not surprsing that a lot of us old geeks are turning back to the games of our youth. Anyway, I had the pleasure to meet Max in early 2009 when the young Swedish Heroes enthusiasist was looking for people to help him to develop and release his very first self-made (at that point) unnamed campaign for Heroes III. Plans were quickly made and then expanded vigorously allowing us to form a team together, The Masters of Sighisoara Team which is the nucleus and motor behind all the hard work that has been done. Max and yours truly are known as the "Axis" of the Team, and as of October 2015 he remains the Team Leader with me serving as his second-in-command as well as strategic advisor at the world-planning level. Simon (Maygwan) Born 26th December 1971 in England, United Kingdom under Capricorn star sign. Simon was one of the main map makers of the First Campaign, always good at creating mind teasing puzzles and performing some pretty nice work on the graphical side. Unfortunately, shortly after we'd finished the mid phase in our next MoS Campaign (Part II: The Undead of Xerphef), he quit our Team for good. It was either his continuing studying or some other major event which started to claim more and more space in his life, and as a result the remaining free time he once had was not enough to maintain an active interest in the Masters of Sighisoara Project. Wish you could return to the Sighisoara Team Simon. We sorely miss your presence. Koni One of the most hard working members of our Team, Koni has always helped us to test our latest map versions with energy seldom seen in people. Along with his work in the map testing departement, Koni also took up responsibilities for translating some of our maps and even a full Campaign, MoS 1 to his native German. He is a great guy and his witty and jovial character has worked wonders to get us out of a couple of tricky situations where we were faced with a temporary dead-end. Koni's spirit is what could be best described as an integral part in the making of our maps.